The Survey for Hot Hogwarts Boys
by Obsessed-fan
Summary: When a girl from Hogwarts tries to do a little survey on the hot Guys in school she ends up with more information than she asked for. Chapter 1 and 2 are up! Tom Riddle and Draco so far?
1. Tom Riddle

NOTE: Okay, this is just a little fanfic on crack. All characters are OUT of character.. And insane. Just enjoy the good laughs. ^_~ Leave reviews if you'd like. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Random Hogwarts girl : "Hey Riddle!" 

Tom Riddle : *Turns around from his group of friends.* " Yes?" * smiles lightly* 

Random Girl: *blushes* "I'm doing a survey for the Hogwarts new Magazine. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." 

Tom Riddle: "We have a Magazine?! Wait." * shifts his weight to one side* "Do you want me to model for the cover? Because I've been working on my new swimsuit pose.. It goes something like this." * shoos his friends away from the steps and does a pose* "Eh? Pretty sweet, huh?" 

Random Girl: "Hehehee.. Oh Tom you Silly boy! I'm not asking you to model! I just wanna ask y- *she was cut off suddenly by Tom."

Tom Riddle: "okayfinewhatevergoawaythen." *jerks his body away from the stars* 

Random Girl: * Grabs his robes* " LISTEN TO ME!!" 

Tom Riddle: "Holy CRAP! OKAY!!!" 

Random Girl: * lets go of his robes and relaxes back to her sweet little self* " I wanted to ask what it is you look for in a girl?" 

Tom Riddle: "Liiikkkeee…?" 

Random Girl: "Like Brains? Sexy Legs? Breasts the size of basketballs?"

Tom Riddle: "What the hell is a basketball?"

Random Girl: "Never mind that. Just answer the question."

Tom Riddle: "Wait- before I do this… are you SURE you don't want me to model for the cover? You DO realize that I'm hottest Character in the second Movie right? "

Random Girl : "What movie?" 

Tom Riddle: "Forget it". 

Random Girl: "Oh PLEASE do my survey!!!" *smacks his arm with her book* 

Tom Riddle: "Oww…" * rubs his arm* "What the hell is that book made out of?!"

Random Girl: "…….. Just.. Answer the question.." 

Tom Riddle : "Alright girlfriend. Chill out." *folds his arms* "Lets see.. What do I like in a girl? What do I look for in a girl? Hmmm.." * rubs his chin as he looks up in serious deep thought.* "Girls…. Breasts…" *squints and mumbles* "Waait.." *shakes his hand at her as he keeps thinking in deep thought* "It's coming… Something about breasts and legs… hmm.. I've almost got it…" 

Random Girl: *crosses her arms * "Today Junior."

Tom Riddle: "Oh Hell…" * sighs and puts his hands on his hips* "I Dunno girly. I lost my train of thought. Just give me one more second… I hardly ever think about girls. No time! I'm planning to kill Harry Potter!" 

Random Girl: "Forget it! I hope you have a wonderful time planning something that's only going to ruin you in the end! UUURRGGH!!" * Huffs and puffs at him before storming off* 

Tom Riddle: "Wow… I liked her legs… Her breasts weren't too bad either…" * thinks for a second* "Wait a second!!! I remember now!!!! Come back!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Draco Malfoy

Random Girl: *leans up against the wall* "Okay.. Who should my next target be? Someone hot." * looks around the courtyard* "Someone sexy…. Someone that's got girls hanging all over him…" * Finally she spots her next interviewer.* "Ah Ha! Draco Malfoy!" *she grabbed her stuff and trotted over to Draco who was looking in a hand mirror at his ravishing good looks.* 

Draco Malfoy: "You are one hot stud Malfoy." * talking to himself* "You make all the girls scream your name in bed.." * snickers* 

Random Girl: "Excuse me… Draco?" 

Draco Malfoy: * still looking in the mirror * "One day you'll make Harry Potter grovel at your feet. And when you do… You'll sweep him off his feet and-" 

Random Girl: *clears her throat* "Uhmm…" 

Draco Malfoy: * Quickly throws the mirror on the grass accidentally hitting a student in the head* 

" What do you want? And if you tell anyone what I was saying I swear I'll just have to….. Uh… I'll.. Well, I'll just do something!" 

Random Girl: *shifts eyes* "I didn't hear anything.. I swear." * spots Harry Potter eyeing Draco from afar.* "But I think your Boyfriend is looking at you.."

Draco Malfoy: "Harry?" * Turns around to look for him* 

Random: "Oh my god! You admit it!!" 

Draco Malfoy: "I admit nothing!! Come on with it! What do you want?" 

Random Girl: "Well… I just.. Was gonna ask you what it is you look for in a girl or in your case, A 'partner'" 

Draco Malfoy: "Hey.. I like girls! But why do you wanna know?" 

Random Girl: "It's for Hogwarts new Magazine!" *smiles* 

Draco Malfoy: "Oh! How neat… Are you sure you don't want me to model? I make a great cover Pose. Watch.." * gets ready to pose for her* 

Random Girl: "NO! I don't need a model!"

Draco Malfoy: "Crap! Who's modeling for it then?! I'll kill him/her… it?… monster?" 

Random Girl: "Oh Jesus Christ!"

Draco Malfoy: "Who's Jesus Christ?" * scratches his blonde hair* 

Random Girl: "Draco! Ugh!! Just please.. Will you do my survey? It's to see what the ideal girlfriend is to most boys at Hogwarts."

Draco Malfoy: "Oh well then. Just make sure you put my name by this. I want ALL the girls to know who my mate should be." 

Random Girl : "ookaay….." 

  
Draco Malfoy: "Alright. I like girls that have perfect white skin, blue eyes or green.. Uhm, I enjoy girls with big jiggles-"

Random Girl : "Draco! You can't say jiggles." 

Draco Malfoy: "I Just did! Let me finish you rude Git! Gawwd." 

Random Girl : ?You cant say 'Gawwd' either! It's so out of character for you!"

Draco Malfoy: "This whole thing is out of character for all of us! So shut up!" 

Random Girl: "……."

Draco Malfoy: "Now, I like" * lists them on his hand* "jiggles, white skin, blue and green eyes, brains, brown hair, or Red. Long legs so that I can wrap them around myself. Uhm.. Lets see.. I like slender girls. Oh! And I like girls that know how to work with my wand." 

Random Girl : "DRACO MALFOY! You're such a pervert!"

Draco Malfoy: "What?! My Waand.. This thing" * Waves his little twig around* "No one seems to be able to handle my wand like me. Girl, what are you thinking!?"

Random Girl: "Draco, that still sounds bad."

Draco Malfoy: "Whatever. Are we done now?" 

Random Girl : "Yes.. Uhm Thanks for your time!" * slowly backs away from him* 

Draco Malfoy: "Wait a second. Where you going?" * takes a step closer* "Would you care to join me tonight for some dinner and naughty fun?" 

Random Girl: "Not until you get tested! BYYEE!!" * Takes off running*

Draco Malfoy: *crinkles up his nose* "Tested?… what does she mean by that?"

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
